


Nouvelle Experience

by JustPaulInHere (Isallys)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Harry utilise les plus terribles armes de persuasion massive pour convaincre Severus d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau... — Drabble — Traduction





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368823) by MorganaMoore. 



« Je ne vous suis pas.

—Allez Professeur.

—Oh pour... Vraiment Potter ?... "Professeur"? »

Le rire d'Harry se transforma en un sourire malicieux alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon. « Je promets que "se mettre à nu" en vaudra la peine.

—C'est ridicule... » Ses mots furent coupés par un gémissement alors qu'Harry retirait ses vêtements.

Il se rapprocha de Severus pour l'aider avec les siens.

« Ça sera une expérience. »

Severus regarda ses vêtements lui être retirés.

« Bain de minuit ! » Harry rit, et courut jusqu'au lac noir.

« Bain de quoi... ? » Mais, après avoir suivi du regard le joli petit cul dans l'eau gelée, il décida qu'il s'en foutait.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Crédit Couverture : ducere.deviantart.com


End file.
